


Enough

by Sirithromeniel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Howard being viciously amoral, Murder, Torture, concrit always welcome, it's mostly revenge, sorta - Freeform, though it's actually for a decent cause this time, though those can kinda be missed pretty easily, vague references to underage/dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirithromeniel/pseuds/Sirithromeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obie victimizes teenage Tony. Howard takes exception to that.</p>
<p>Doesn't actually show anything but Howard's response. Title may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Microfill for a prompt on avengerkink. Kinda actually only ended up filling the one bonus, because I couldn't get this bit out of my head. But the OP seemed happy. De-anonning, because why not?
> 
> Prompt here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34117820

_Steve would not have approved,_ he thinks. _No, Steve would have been ruthless, far from calm, but relatively straightforward. And that is...good. Yes, good. He can only imagine the look on this parasite's face were he to unleash a furious, hyperprotective (Steve always was hyperprotective, wasn't he?) Captain America on him. But he doesn't have any kind of Captain America to unleash. That's ok. It may have been good, but it wouldn't have been enough. It wouldn't have been the Stark way._

 

He's interrupted from his musings as his vict-no, his prey finally screams. Finally understands his true fate as every nerve lights up with agony and his muscles and bones begin to burn away under the effects of the acidic poison. _Good. This worm came to_ his _house, ate food delivered on_ his _table, and assumed he'd be free to hurt_ his _son again? Ha! No. Did this thing consider him weak, simply because he designed the weapons instead of using them? No, every weapons master must be skilled in the use of his tools if he is to understand his art._

 

The thing has stopped screaming now. If those sounds from his throat are anything to go by the acid has reached his lungs already. _Pity, it was meant to last longer. How can a man appreciate an enemy's demise if the enemy dies too quickly?_ He decides that he will have to adjust the dosage accordingly if he ever decides to market this one.

 

As Stane's empty skin slowly shatters and collapses in on itself, the Father of Innovation is careful to spit in what remains of his face before grinding it to dust. He calls on Tony's pet robot ( _precious, perfect little thing! It may be a bit mad, but it will never tell on him_ ) to sweep the mess away and incinerate any evidence, before leaving to speak to Jarvis about helping him arrange a trip to Cambridge. _Yes, that would suit perfectly, he'd get a good chance to speak with his son before anyone even thinks about missing the snake. Perfect._


End file.
